


Box-Full

by SerenaScarlet



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cats, Crack, Drabble, F/M, First Date, Fluff and Crack, Just a little story, Kittens, One Shot, One-Shot, Oneshot, kitties, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaScarlet/pseuds/SerenaScarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mari’s looking forward to her first date with Adrien, who shows up not with flowers but a box of kittens he’s found on the side of the road. Dear lord Chat, get a hold of yourself. Drabble, one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Box-Full

“What is that?”

Whatever she was expecting to see when she opened the door, a box of fur wasn’t it.

She had just put the final touch of rouge on her lips…for the fourth time. As soon as Marinette had gotten home that Friday and screamed out her happiness to her phone (with Alya at the other end, of course), she had started preparing for her first date with Adrien. At least, their first _official_ date. After it had been revealed that he was Chat Noir and she was Ladybug, they had naturally fallen together. Many evenings were spent wrapped up in one another’s arms, watching the sun set over the Paris skyline (unless an Akuma showed up, of course).

But this was to be their first official date. Adrien had picked out a lovely restaurant right along the Seine, the kind of place where the prices weren’t written on the menu. When she had worried about the cost, he gave her a Chat-like wink and told her that modeling left him with a bit of extra cash.

Her outfit planning had begun right from when the moment he told her about the reservation. She practically ran home that afternoon to finish measuring out the fabric for a navy blue circle skirt. Her top was a simple white button down, and then she added some jewelry that her grandparents had handed down to her last Christmas. This night, her first date with the love of her young life, was going to be _perfect._

…Except her date had showed up nearly 45 minutes late. And with _this._

All she could see was a dirty cardboard box that may have once held a toaster in its past but now housed three black kittens.

Adrien popped his head out from the side and had the audacity to look sheepish.

“ _Salute_ , Marinette.”

She didn’t know what her face looked like, but he seemed to be able to read her expression perfectly.

“Uh, now I know this might not make sense, and I didn’t mean to—I just, I saw them on the corner after the Gorilla dropped me off and I just thought…” the blonde trailed off, slightly adjusting his grip on the box where three distinct, mewing kittens clambered over one another.

At her silence, he continued to stammer.

“…And I waited to see if the owner would come back, you know? But they never did. And so…”

“Adrien. What are we going to do with these?” her first words to him, and she actively tried to make her voice even as possible, all business (and very “I’m-Ladybug-I’m-the-serious-one-here”-like).

He wet his lips, which Marinette noticed were as attractive as ever, even in his cluelessness.

Idiotic cute model Chat.

Oh, she was a goner.

“I don’t know?”

“Alright, _chaton._ We’re going to need a marker, some scratch paper, and at least one roll of heavy duty duct tape. Oh, and ribbons.”

“Huh?”

“Trust me on this one.”

Two hours later, it became known that Paris’ rising star model was handing out free kittens in front of “Le Escargot.” All three fluffballs were gone in an hour; the paparazzi would have surrounded Adrien for two more unless an unexpected flash of red and black spots distracted them. By the time they remembered the blonde, he was nowhere to be found.

Fifteen minutes later, Marinette met Adrien by the coat room.

He smiled and pulled her to his side. “I managed to salvage the reservation. I’m sorry about that Buginette…couldn’t abandon my own kind.”

To be honest, she also totally fell for those cute little kittens somewhere between tying on some scrap ribbons and watching Adrien walk around with a sign, nonchalantly harassing some tourists.

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” she giggled as he pressed kisses onto her forehead.

“Anyway I can make it up to you?”

She smiled. “I heard the dinner here is fantastic.”

He turned towards her with something feline that implied he wished for his thanks to extend beyond that.

“You really shouldn’t pull those ‘kitty eyes’ on me, Chat…” she trailed off as his mouth slanted against hers.

All in all, it was a perfect first date.

**Author's Note:**

> Take it. Take this incredibly OOC drabble. Take it away from me.  
> I would like to imagine that Marinette is dead-panning the whole first half of his fic. Not my finest work, but was fun to write! A mix of crack and fluff, if I do say so myself.  
> Inspired by this post from Tumblr that ICAN'TFINDDEARLORD


End file.
